


Pay Attention ToMe

by crazywolf828



Series: Old Love Live tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: But until then, F/F, almost, and almost spicy, it is only cute, it's cute, maki just wants to study, maybe one day when i'm more confident with smut i'll come back to it, nico just wants attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywolf828/pseuds/crazywolf828
Summary: “Maakkii” Nico whined, trying to get her girlfriend to focus on her instead of the dusty old text book her eyes had been glued to for the past two hours, “Pay attention to meee.”
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Series: Old Love Live tumblr prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663114
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Pay Attention ToMe

“Maakkii” Nico whined, trying to get her girlfriend to focus on her instead of the dusty old text book her eyes had been glued to for the past two hours, “Pay attention to meee.”

“For the hundredth time Nico, not now.” Maki had an exam in two days and she wanted to try and cram as many facts into her skull before then. Unfortunately, she hadn’t taken into account her attention seeking girlfriend, who seems to have made it her goal to keep Maki from doing any work.

“Oh, woe is me,” Maki turned from the desk to see Nico laying dramatically across their bed, her eyes closed and an arm across her forehead. Nico peeked open an eye to make sure that the red head was watching. “the love of my life has forgotten me. How will I ever go on?”

“You sound like a bad soap opera.” Maki said flatly, turning back towards the many books strewn along the table. “Go practice your theatrics somewhere else.”

Nico gasped, “Not only has she forgotten me, but she’s also being super rude to her super idol girlfriend.” At that there was just a scoff and Nico pouted. She would get the red head to pay attention to her one way or another.

Maki tried to keep her focus on the book, refusing to turn around, even as she heard the bed shift. Maybe she was lucky and Nico had gotten bored and decided to go off and read some idol magazine in the living room. Unfortunately, Maki knew Nico was almost as stubborn as she was when it came to getting what she wanted, point proven when she felt two small arms drape over her shoulder.

“Hey Maki,” She spoke low, a puff of air hitting her ear making the redhead visibly shiver. “If you stop reading those boring old books and pay attention to me, we can do all kinds of fun things.” She ended the statement with a kiss to the others temple. Once she heard Maki let out a shaky breath she knew she had won and let out a chuckle.

“S-sure, I should rest my eyes anyway.” Maki stated, closing her book and trying to keep composed, failing miserably. She was weak when Nico used that voice and her name at the same time.

“That’s great,” Nico began, spinning the chair around, straddling her now stunned girlfriend, “because,” she leaned forward kissing the read head. “I wanted to show you this new idol video!” Nico’s voice returned to its normal chipper nature. She flashed her phone in front of Maki’s face, Maki recognizing the girls that were singing as A-Rise, she looked up at her grinning girlfriend, brows furrowed. “You should have paid attention to me when you had the chance!” Nico exclaimed before climbing off the girl and strutted out their bedroom door, leaving a stunned Maki behind.

“Oh hell no.” Was all Maki said, following close behind. She planned on paying very, very, close attention to Nico.


End file.
